Teardrops On My Guitar
by ConfessionsOfATwilightFan
Summary: Based from Taylor Swift's song. Bella is a successful singer with a heartbroken past. What happens when she walks on stage and sees the person that caused her heartbreak? How does he feel towards her? Will she ever forgive him? E/B All human. One-shot.


Okay, second fan fiction. One shot based on Taylor Swift's Teardrops On My Guitar. I'm on a roll right now. Seriously, I am.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or Teardrops On My Guitar.

I turned my head around, seeing my other band members rehearsing and perfecting their notes and cords when I felt someone turn my head back towards the mirror. I sighed and sat back on my chair as I waited for the make-up lady to finish off applying some onto my face. My concert is starting in less than half an hour and they decided to waste more time on make-up than waste time rehearsing the lyrics and my cords.

Yes, I Isabella Marie Swan is a singer. You're probably wondering how on earth I became one; I might ask myself the same question. Well, I was half way through high school but I couldn't take it anymore. To be precise, my heart couldn't take it anymore; to be broken every day. I moved back to Phoenix and was applying myself for Dartmouth when North East High School **(made up) **held a talent show.

Lexie, my friend signed me up behind my back, and since I couldn't dance without breaking my neck or act without forgetting my lines, I decided to sing one of my own songs. I won, and coincidentally, during that night, there was a talent scout. One thing led to another, and here I am! I didn't even get to finish my English degree.

I've been in the showbiz business for less than two years and this is the first time I've ever held a live concert. It was to release my new album, New Moon. I would usually sing on a reality show or just record the song but no, my manager thought it'd be a good idea to start fresh. Right now, I had more than 50, 000 fans out there, waiting for me to sing, watching me live. The TV crew would be out there too, recording every second.

Even though, I've sang in front of thousands of people before, I still have butterflies in my stomach. It gets to me every time. The money that we collected were going to people who needed them; orphans, the handicapped and the others, so I just had to kept telling myself this was for them.

I sighed again and slumped back into the chair. I wanted to thank him. If it weren't for him, I'd probably still be stuck in Forks and not be able to help these people. I don't regret anything. I would never regret falling in love. And for that, I thank you, _Edward_.

His name triggered one of the most painful memories in my mind and soon, I was in MemoryLand.

**Flashback**

"Hello, Bella." Edward greeted as he approached me in his full glory. His messy, auburn hair looked sexier than ever. His emerald eyes had a certain sparkle into it, which meant he was having a great day. His white Polo t-shirt was hugging his perfect, chiseled chest and his jeans were hanging loosely.

"You're in a good mood today." I said as I kissed my best friend's cheek.

"Why wouldn't I? I just asked the hottest girl in school to go out with me tomorrow night." He sighed dreamily, the sparkle still present. I put on my fake smile and pretended to be happy for him, but the tears were starting to form, making my vision blurry. This is the problem with me; I am hopelessly in love with my best friend. I love him and I know he loves me too but just not the way I want him to. Sure, it's cliché and over used but I couldn't help. I didn't choose to love him, love came to me. Okay, that probably sounds silly now, doesn't it? But hey, love has no words. It's indescribable.

"Bella, I think I'm in love." He sighed again. A tear slid down onto my cheek, I wiped it away before he could see. Then, his eyes lit up. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking behind me. I turned around and saw Tanya Denali, the she-devil herself. I've always hated her ever since she stole my juice box in second grade. Her strawberry blonde hair was flowing freely down onto her waist, her electric blue eyes fixed on one thing and one thing only; Edward. Behind her were Jessica and Lauren, all three of them were known as the populars. Boys wanted to date them and girls wanted to be them.

"Eddie!" She purred seductively. She looked at me up and down, rather disgusted. Edward, however didn't notice, he currently looked like he was about to turn into a puddle of goo any minute now. I felt the jealousy rise in me.

"Hello, Tanya." Edward said as he kissed her lips. He was about to pull apart when she pulled him in again, forcing him into her mouth and Edward seemed to be enjoying it. He placed his arms on her waist as she played around with his bronze locks, twisting it in her perfect manicured fingers. I saw her glare at me from the corner of her eyes.

"Err. I'll be going to the Biology lab." I excused myself and walked along the empty corridors.

I slowed down my pace; waiting for Edward to run up and comfort me but he never came. By now, the tears were freely escaping onto my cheeks. I didn't even have the strength to wipe them, anymore. Instead of entering the Biology lab, I walked into the nurses' office and asked for a permission slip to get me out of school. The nurse asked if I was okay, I just told her I was emotional because it was _that_ time of month. She bought it.

I was walking towards my red Chevy when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw someone none other than Adonis himself.

"Why didn't you tell me you were ditching?" He teased. Looking onto his emerald eyes made me feel like crying new fresh tears.

"You were too busy sucking the life out of Tanya!" I spat. He looked taken aback and stopped dead on his tracks. He wrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me close to him.

"Have you been crying, Bella?" He asked, looking me in the eyes. I couldn't seem to break eye contact with him.

"N-no." I answered, letting my brown hair fall in front of my face, acting like a curtain.

"I know you, Bella. I've known you since we were babies. You were crying. Don't deny it." He said, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I don't think you really do know me, Edward." I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"What the hell does that mean?" He asked, using a frustrated tone.

"Nothing." I sighed. He still didn't seem to understand. "Edward, just let me go. I want to go home." He didn't move an inch. "Please." I whispered. He sighed and let go of his grip. I walked to my car, not even looking back once.

I arrived at home, jumped on my bed, flat on my stomach and started to cry my eyes out. Charlie hasn't come home from work yet, which makes it easier for me to cry with no one listening. I picked up the guitar that Charlie bought me for my eighteenth birthday and started to play my heart out. I shut my eyes tight as the tears fell out and played what my heart felt.

Am I too late to tell him my true feelings? How will he react if I told him I've loved him ever since we were seven? What does Tanya have that I don't? Is he too blind to see how much I love him? Why is he hurting me? Why can't he love me back the way I love him? Question after question filled my head. All were unanswered and will never be answered. I will never tell him. He will never know how much I've always loved him. How I've loved him more than life itself, he will never know. I'll just have to move on. I can't avoid him, it'll hurt him too much and it'll hurt me too.

**End of flashback.**

"Bella, it's time." Jacob, my producer and my best friend said as he shook me lightly. I met Jacob when I left Forks. Ever since, he's been my rock. Every little thing that reminded me of Edward; a silver Volvo, Clare de Lune or even the colour emerald could break me down. He'll be my shoulder to cry on. He was there when I needed him the most. The only time where I was helpless. My time of need.

God knows where Edward currently is. When I left Forks, he was still with Tanya. She's one of the lucky ones and she better realize it. I hope she would take care of him the same way I did when he was mine. _Hah! Don't kid yourself. He was never yours to begin with!_ My conscience told me. He was never mine to begin with. The other side of me was right but the broken side of me would wish on a million shooting stars to make him mine.

I stood up and checked myself in the mirror for the last time. I wiped my eyes before the tears could spill and turned back to Jacob, who had a soft smile tugging on his lips. He extended his hand and I gladly took it. His soft, warm hand on mind made me felt less heartbroken, from knowing he had my back. He led me to the right entrance to the stage.

"Welcome to Bella Swan's first live concert! The goal for this concert is to raise enough money to those in need. There will also be a donation stand by the entrance if any of you wonderful fans are feeling a little bit generous. And now, introducing Bella Swan and the release of her new album, New Moon!" The narrator said. Thousands of fans' could be heard. Jake kissed me lightly on the cheek and wished me luck. I picked up my guitar and entered the stage, erupting even more cheers.

"Hello, my dear fans and thank you for being here. And I thank you for supporting me. I would never have gone this far if it weren't for you!" I said into the microphone. The place was packed; each row was holding a banner with my name and my picture or just saying how much my music turned their life the way around. I felt myself smile into the crowd.

"This is the last song for the night." I stated after two hours of non stop singing. The crowd 'awwed' and I chuckled. "I'm really sorry but I may give you an encore." The crowd cheered some more. I'm surprised how their voice box didn't break after all those screams.

"I made this song two years ago. When I was still living in Forks, it was great there, everyone was so nice. And I thank you to him who inspired this song. My last song for tonight is Teardrops on My Guitar." The crowd gave me confused looks and grew silent. I shrugged my shoulders and closed my eyes as I strummed my guitar and started to play.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Memories of the time Edward and I spent together started rolling my mind like a silent film. From our first day of kindergarten together to our last goodbyes.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

I felt a silent tear run down my cheek and drip onto my guitar. _How ironic_, I thought.

_  
Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

There was a slight pause that was placed here, Jacob wanted me to continue but I wrote the song this way and I intend to use the song as the way I started. I opened my eyes and let them adjust to the bright lights. My breath hitched when I saw the familiar emerald eyes I left two years ago. Edward's eyes. Somehow, they were filled with pain, sorrow and regret? I sighed and continued singing.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

Everyone erupted into applause; some were even crying. My eyes needed release from the tears I gathered; I dropped my guitar and ran off stage, avoiding the emerald eyes and Jake's telling to get me back on stage. I ran where my legs brought me to. I opened my eyes and saw I ran all the way up to the rooftop.

The moon was shining brightly next to the twinkling stars, making the night sky, beautiful. The view from up here was breathtaking. You could see the Statue of Liberty but then again, I wouldn't take my word for it. My eyes _are_ still filled with tears. I sat down and wrapped my arms around my knees, slightly hugging myself and letting the tears run down freely.

I heard the door creak open and light footsteps. I didn't even bother to turn around, hoping it was Jacob, coming to comfort me and telling me it'll all be alright and turn back to normal.

"I'm sorry, Bella." A velvet voice whispered. I knew immediately who it was. He crouched down next to me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"F-for what?" My muffled voice said. "You didn't d-do anything w-w-wrong." I finally had the guts to look at him. He had deep, purple rings under his beautiful emerald eyes, showing he hadn't had enough sleep for a while. His bronze hair was longer and messier as if it was begging me to run my hand through them. He was extremely pale. His lips were somewhat almost out of colour. Then, I noticed the usual sparkle in his eyes, they were gone. He looked like a zombie. What happened to the old Edward?

"For whatever I did that made you go away. I'm sorry. You have no idea how lifeless I was after you left. It felt as if you took half of me with you." He whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"How could you be lifeless after I've left you alone with T-Ta-Tanya? I left all of you behind for you to start new. To start a new life without me standing in your way. I was just an o-o-obstacle." I said my voice breaking. He cupped my face in both of his hands tightly, wiping the tears that were dripping non-stop with his thumb.

"Never ever say that about yourself. Do you want to know why I felt lifeless after you left? Why I dumped Tanya after you were gone? Do you want to know?" I nodded. I couldn't trust my voice; it'll just end up breaking. "Bella..." He paused, looking straight into my eyes. "After you were gone, I finally realized how much I love you. How much I am truly_ in_ love with you. You were always there, Bella. You were right in front of me all the time. I was just too stupid and too blind to notice. Till this day, I've regretted everything. I've regret how I pained you. How I didn't even stop you from leaving and how I never ran after you. I am really sorry, Bella. I would trade everything I have in this world for the pain I've caused you. I am really sorry." He admitted, he was crying too.

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Were my ears deceiving me? Was this all a dream? Or a nightmare waiting to happen? I just stared at him; I didn't know what else to do. Edward Cullen just admitted he was in love with me. I left him for two whole years and yet, he still loved me. My tears of sorrow soon became tears of joy.

"Say something, Bella." He pleaded. I opened my mouth to reply but the words were caught in my throat. I kept repeating the action. Opening and closing my mouth, over and over again. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"I am so stupid. Here I am, admitting I'm in love with my best friend, who I haven't seen for the past two years. Of course you've moved on. You're probably in love with that guy, right? Jacob was it? I guess, I was just too late, eh Bella?" He chuckled the last part, trying to enlighten the situation but his tears clearly lied.

"Edward, do you know how much it pained me to see you kiss or just hold Tanya's hand? Every time you would, my heart would break. Every night I would cry myself to sleep because of you. I just couldn't take it anymore. I would always be the third wheel. That's why I left. I've hated you so much for two whole years, yet I am crazy enough to still love you." I whispered but loud enough for him to hear. I'm surprised my voice didn't break.

"What did you say?" He asked, with a dumbfounded expression on his face. The absent sparkle in his eyes was starting to reappear.

"I said, I'm crazy enough to still love you." I yelled. I felt my face heat up, which meant I was blushing. He laughed and scooped me into his arms. I started laughing at his sudden change of mood, suddenly he stopped.

He stared lovingly into my eyes, and started to lean in. I bit my lip and looked down where his arms were wrapped around my waist, holding me firmly next to him. He placed his finger on my chin and lifted my head up. I found two longing emerald eyes staring at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he started to close the gap between us, but this time, he looked hesitant as if he was afraid I'd pull away.

I brushed my lips softly against his, and I felt him kiss me back. Soon, the innocent kiss became more passionate. His tongue begged for entrance as he slowly licked my bottom lip. I gladly complied and opened my mouth. He explored mine as I explored his. My fingers ran through his bronze locks as he pulled me closer. Both of our tongue's fighting for dominance. I pulled away, panting for breath.

"I really am sorry, Bella." He apologized for what felt like the thousandth time of the night.

"It's alright. You're here now, aren't you?" I smiled. He was finally here, in my arms.

"I don't deserve you, Bella." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Ditto." He flashed me my favourite crooked smile. The smile I've been missing for the last two years. The smile that could make my knees go weak any time. The smile that made my heart soar. Like, I said before; love is indescribable.

* * *

Sorry if it wasn't up to your standards. It's past midnight and I have to wake up at five for school. That's why the ending sucked. Anyways, any suggestions for my next one-shot? It has to be a song based. I'm not good with any others.


End file.
